Ed's Merry Traveling Companions
by Rirry-chan88
Summary: Europa Matthew's (A.K.A Victoria Everheart) mom was killed by a murderer and she did the unthinkable. In the end, she loses all her memories. After she's thrown into prison for a reason she can't remeber, an Ishballan helps her escape, and she meets Ed and Al and joins them in their travels to regain her memories. But with what could be a new family, does she really want them back?
1. Chapter of the First

_A.N: HAPPY HAPPY FUN TIME! In enters the fabulous and amazing Thalia-tan77 :)_

_This is my totes def awesome possum FMA Fanfic! Get excited! Hope you enjoy my woeful, painful, gory story_

_Rirry-chan88: I hope you guys can already see the difference in me and my sister's writing for those of you that read my One Piece story. _

CHAPTER OF THE FIRST

The images flashed through my mind like phantoms, vibrant and terrifying.

The one most prominent thing though was the blood, blood that coated everything with a sickly, red shine, my mom lying still on the tile with the knife protruding from her chest.

I did that.

I killed her.

I jerked awake and shook the dream away reminding myself for the billionth time that it _wasn't_ me that killed her. I did _not_ kill my mom.

But everyone else thought I had . . . so maybe I did . . .

"NO" I yelled at no one in particular, "I didn't kill her! It was him! That freak that came busting in my house, he did it! Why doesn't anyone believe me!? "

"Because," said the pessimistic voice in the back of my head, "that ass went and shoved the knife in your hand. That's why"

It happened two days ago. My mom and I had just gotten home from shopping, I was in my bedroom getting changed and mom was putting away the food in the kitchen. The doorbell rang and Mom said, "Don't worry sweetie I'll get it!"

That was the last thing I heard her say.

I heard her talking downstairs, slowly her voice rose, until she was screaming. Not in anger, but that kind of hysterical screaming that people use when they're about to die.

I wheeled around, sprinted down the stairs taking two at a time and skidded into the kitchen where I met a horrific sight.

Mom lay bleeding on the cold tile, a huge hole were her stomach was. Standing above her like a bringer of death was a man laughing manically while wrapping her intestines around a gigantic butchers knife. He noticed me and cocked his head in my direction.

"Hay girly," He said giggling like an overly excited schoolgirl. "Wanna know why you killed your mom? Because it's fun that's why."

"Wait. WHAT? I didn't ki-"

"Oh. But you _did,_" he said coldly advancing towards me and brushed passed my shoulder, "The proof is in your hand."

Then his face changed from one of amusement to absolute horror, but the 'horror' he had was only in his face, his eyes still held a sadistic happiness to them that would have disgusted even the devil.

"See 'ya later honey."

Then he dashed out of the door and disappeared, screaming about psychopathic muderers.

I looked down at my hands and almost threw up.

There on the knife were a number of things that should _stay_ _inside_ the body. Yet there they were coiling around the knife like sick, slimy snakes. I pushed them off the squelching noises that ensued caused bile to rise in my throat. I walked towards mom and right as I got to her my legs gave away and I tripped, landing right on top of her. When I tried to sit up the knife accidentally sank deep into her chest, at the same time my other hand sank into the hole in her stomach. More squelching noises occurred and I threw up on the floor next to us. My gaze landed on my hands now both drenched in blood

Mom's blood.

I looked at the knife now protruding from her chest. With trembling hands I reached over and tried to yank it out, but my arms, too weak from shock, barley managed to even budge it.

"I-I'm so-sorry Mom" I had started to cry, "I'm s-s-so s-sorry"

That was when I heard footsteps running down the hall

"HAY!" I heard some one yell "ANYONE IN-"

I turned around just as a short blonde kid about my age skid into my kitchen, just as I had done a few minuets ago.

My purple eye locked with his gold one's, which promptly grew to roughly the size of dinner plates.

"WHAT THE-?! What the hell did you do!?"

'_You_'.

Me.

He meant me.

I looked over at my mom and the knife in her chest. Sure I had put that there but I didn't kill her. I looked down at my hands then back at the kid.

"But- I- I- it wasn't me!" I stammered.

I got up and started walking towards him. His face hardened slightly and he shifted into a more defensive position.

My legs gave out underneath me and I collapsed onto the floor dissolving into a blubbery mess.

"You-you gotta b-believe me" I managed to choke out, "I-he"

I began mumbling incoherently and the truth started to sink into me. Mom was dead and I was alone, an orphan. Dad had left us ten years ago, I was only four at the time. He died during the Ishballan Massacre; he tried to protect his entire fleet with his alchemy as a State Alchemist and had ended up dying.

Wait a second.

Alchemy . . .

That was it!

After Dad died Mom started teaching me alchemy. Dad was going to do it, but well, he never got the chance.

Anyways Mom taught me everything she knew about alchemy. I knew and had memorized every kind of transmutation circle out there.

Even human transmutation.

I had never actually practiced it but Mom once said, "If you know the good you gotta know the bad. That's just the way this world works. So learn this and keep it in your heart, never use it though. You gotta promise me that, 'kay sweetie?"

However that was one promise I couldn't keep. Mom was all I had left if she was gone I'd have nothing.

I looked up at the blonde kid. I didn't want to mix him up with what I was about to do. I needed to get rid of him.

"C-can you help me?" I begged, "Go like get the police or something I- we need to save Mom! You gotta help me! She's all I have left!"

I must have hit home some were 'cause as soon as I said 'she's all I have left' he took of shouting behind his shoulder "I'll be right back don't do anything stupid okay?!"

I smiled and thought to myself 'Too late for that kid.'

I got up and trudged over to Mom yanking the knife out of her chest, gathered up her intestines and walked over to the adjacent dining room.

After I flipped the table on its side and shoved it against the wall I had plenty of room. I cut my arm open and visualizing the circle in my mind got to work.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH!" said the sane part of my brain, "No one has ever done a human transmutation before and lived to tell the tale 'cause they're either dead or insane. AND ANOTHER THING! Do you think this would make Mom happy?"

I shook the sane part off. Of course Mom would be happy! And all of those other people failed because they were all losers. I would do it and I would succeed.

I had managed to complete the transmutation without dying of blood loss, which was a minor miracle in itself. I dumped Mom's intestines in the middle of the floor and ran back into the kitchen, grabbed her, then dragged her back into the dining room dropping her in the middle of the middle of the circle. I needed to hurry before that kid came back or else I'd be in trouble.

I started the transmutation; I have no idea how it turned out though, because two seconds into it I passed out. The last thing I remembered was the short, blondie running into the room cussing his brains out.

I was spinning through an endless, eternal blackness. Then I felt something tug on me and I went flying through it landing in front of a huge gate with an eye on it.

The door cracked open and a little kid stepped out. I assume it was a kid anyways, it looked more like a white silhouette then anything else.

"Well, well look what we have here," he said in a slightly mocking tone "What should we do with this one now? Hmmm well, I want to do something exciting to relieve me of some of this boredom . . ."

He hit the palm of his hand with a fist.

"I knows! You my dear will be different. Very much so. You have two days before the exchange will be complete. Have fun! And do try to relieve me of some of this boredom okay? "

Then the gate flung itself wide and I was sucked into it. It was crazy in there. I can't really explain it, it was just too weird for words.

It only lasted for a few seconds, then I was back I my house, in my bed, with no clue as to what had just happened.

Now I was under surveillance and confined to my house. My trial was tomorrow and my exchange was supposed to be today. I also hadn't seen the blonde kid since then. Not like I really expected to though.

I looked over at my clock. It was almost midnight and for some weird reason I found myself counting down with it.

"Five"

"Four"

"Three"

"Two"

"One"

Then it was midnight, new day, new life, for me anyways. Suddenly there was a terrible, searing pain in my head. It felt like it was being chopped open by a molten axe.

I was going to die.

Then blackness and I was out.

I woke up and smiled as sunlight streamed through the windows. It was going to be an amazing day.

I sat up looked around and was filled with immense terror.

I had no clue where I was.

I didn't know what my name was either.

I had nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

_Thalia-tan77: YAY! THAT'S THE END! For now *Kukuku* . . . _

_This is about the most serious that this is gonna get . . . it's just going to get uber dumb from here on out_

_BTW in case you're to dumb to figure this stuff out:_

_Short Blonde Chlid: Edward Elric_

_Crazy Man Who Kills Dad: Kimbley the Crimson Alchemist_

_Equivalent Exchange: She lost all her memories (She's still in her house)_

_That's about it._

_ALSO this happens in a kinda-sorta alternate dimension but not really. So Alphonse is going to be human and the Elric brothers are on a nomadic (?) exploration? They're basically doing what Sensei did before she took them on. I do believe Ed's shall state later, 'The Rockbell's are great and all and I still like Winrey but Al and I just couldn't sit still after everything that happened. We're doing it because we want to not because we have to. '_

_Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter of the Second

_A.N: Glad to have you back! It's Thalia-tun77! Here's the next chapter! Have fun ;)_

_My favorite color is purple_

CHAPTER OF THE SECOND

I sat there on the bed rocking myself. I couldn't remember anything. Nothing.

Zilch.

Nada.

It was a cold, empty, hollow feeling and I hated it.

A loud buzzing noise went off some were scaring the bejebers out of me. I gingerly stepped out of the bed and hesitantly moved towards the door. I opened it and walked out. I was in a relatively bare hallway that had a stairwell at the end of it. I trotted down and ended up in a living room. Continuing to search for the source of the noise I continued into what appeared to be a kitchen.

The tile and parts of the wall had some sort of weird, faded red paint on it. Just between you and me I thought it looked really dumb and tacky. Something about it seemed off though and the longer I stared at it the creepier it got. I began to shiver uncontrollably, I was scared out of my wits but I had no clue why.

The buzzing sound went off again.

"OHHHH!" I exclaimed, "It's a doorbell! DURF-DE-DUR"

I managed to find the front door and I flung it open coming face to face with a tall man dressed in a blue uniform.

"Victoria Everheart?" he said curtly, "It's time for your interrogation. If you would please come with-"

I cocked my head to the side, "Victoria . . . Everheart? Interrogation?"

I looked behind me and no one was there.

"You're talking to me right? Who are you?"

The man looked now slightly perturbed "Yes m'am I am, the name's officer Josh Deerman. You _are_ Victoria Everheat are you not?"

"Ummm" I shrugged my shoulders, "I guess . . ."

"You guess?"

"Uh, yeeaah . . . I woke up this morning and I have no idea were or who I am. But this is Victoria Everheart's house right?"

"Yes m'am it is."

"Arighty then," I said rocking on my heels "well, assuming that this is her house and I woke up here that means logically I would be this Victoria you speak of. So I should probably come with you right? What am I being interrogated for exactly? "

"Well" he said looking mildly concerned "You are being interrogated and most likely arrested for using human transmutation on your mother."

"What's human transmutation?" I asked

"Well . . . It's a kind of alchemy-"

"What's alchemy?"

He made a weird face "Well geeze I'm not really the kind of person to be asking that question."

My head bowed slightly, "Oh. Okay. So where are we going?"

He beckoned for me to follow him and started walking towards a big black box. Which I obviously knew was a car . . . okay so I lied, sorry, Mr. Deerman told me what it was. We got inside and I repeated my question.

"So where are we going?"


	3. Chapter of the Third

_A.N: I'm sooo sorry I didn't get the chapter posted last week . . . or the week before that! :(_

_Stupid STAAR tests . . . No one likes you._

_Anywho, here's the third chapter! :)_

CHAPTER OF THE THIRD

Where did we go? Central military center obviously. So I was now stuck in a small interrogation room with another guy that went by the name of Officer Birk.

"Victoria Everheart, you are here under charges for the use of human transmustation on your mother, is this correct?"

"I guess . . ."

"You-You guess?"

Mr. Deerman, who had been standing next to the door, walked over to his superior and tapped Officer Birk's shoulder.

"What?"

Mr. Deerman whispered something into the officer's ear. He raised his eyebrows,

"You sure?"

Mr. Deerman nodded, "She's pretty ditzy and she didn't know what a car was. I think it's the real deal"

Mr. Deerman nodded and walked back to his corner while Officer Birk threw a folder onto the desk and opened it removing two photographs, handing the first one to me,

"Do you know what this is?"

I took the photo gently in my hands and looked at it. It was a large steel tub and inside was a disgusting lump of flesh with bones jutting out at odd angles. Just looking at it sent shivers down my spine and I got the same feeling I did before when I was in the kitchen. I set the photograph down and shook my head,

"No. I'm sorry"

He shook his head, "No it's fine. This was your mom"

"Ew- she looks gross."

"Your mom didn't always look like this." He said handing me another photograph, "this was taken about a year ago."

The picture was of a beautiful woman in about her mid-forties. She had lush brown hair that was cut into a pixie cut that framed her beautiful face that was crinkled into a smile that suited her. Standing next to her was a girl I assumed must be her daughter, me, she had long deep red hair that ran down to her waist and her baby-doll bangs hung down into her purple eyes witch sparkled like they held some private joke deep inside their depths. Her smile however seemed forced and slightly sad.

I looked up at the Officer,

"So that was my mom and I?"

"Yes."

I nodded approvingly I looked pretty good.

"Well what are we supposed to do with her now?" Mr. Deerman asked

"We stick her in prison."

They both gave me slightly sympathetic looks and I shrugged my shoulders,

"Look it's fine by me. I did something bad and so I need to pay the price for what I've done right?"

Mr. Deermean walked over to the desk and offered his hand, "Then if you would please come with me I'll show you to your cell."

I took his hand and we walked through the door to my 'new home'

Day 4,562,625,.14+%2

Just kidding, I had actually only been in their or a few hours. I was sitting in my cell bored out of my mind when I heard a commotion at the end of the hall.

"What the heck man! I thought I told you already! It wasn't me! It was that crazy guy that was running around right as you got there!"

"Can it Ishballan! Since we can't say for sure it was you and we couldn't catch the other guy we're just going to detain you for a few days. Then you can run home to wherever it is you came from."

They had reached my end of the hallway. I was in the last cell in the left.

The officer was average height with short brown hair, and the kid he had with him looked about my age (Mr. Deerman had told me I was fifteen). He had dark, tan skin, a good build and long-ish black, messey hair. He looked over at me, he had red eyes, it was slightly odd but they suited him. He gave me the most adorable half-smile ever, shrugged off his guard and walked over to my cell he leaned against the bars and looked down on me in a kind manner.

"So what's a pretty little flower like you doing a place like this?" he gestured to the dingy cells around us.

"I- um- I used human transmutation on my mom apparently." I mumbled, blushing slightly, "That's what everyone keeps telling me anyways."

He looked at me quizzically, "What do you mean 'that's what everyone tells you'?"

"I woke up this morning with no memories. They're all gone."

"Well that sucks."

"Meh. I'll get used to it. Probably."

He rolled his eyes, "You sure?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Probably not but what else can I do?"

The guard, having heard enough, roughly grabbing his shoulder and pushed him towards his cell, bopping him on the head, "Alright lover-boy. Get inside; you can have plenty of flirting time later. Heck rape her if you really wan-"

The kid grabbed the guard and in one swift movement, sent him flying through the air and into the wall. He hurled after him grabbing his collar and shoving his face towards his.

"Don't you EVER suggest something so vile" he spat, "I wouldn't even think about touching her weird unless we were married! And even then I still probably wouldn't do that." He slammed the guard's head against the wall and punched him in the face knocking the guard out cold. He bent down and ripped the key ring off his belt and jogged over to my cell door. He started unlocking it,

"Sorry you had to see that."

"No" I said shaking my head, "What you did was really awesome. Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"What you said to the guard"

"Of course I meant it." He swung the cell door open, "I don't think of women like that. In fact I tend to hold women in higher respect then I do men. What they do is amazing and no one should think any less."

I stood up and walked out of the cell, "You must have had a really great woman in your life to think that." I replied.

He nodded, "My mom was only sixteen when she had me. She was raped by a military solider during the Ishballan Massacre. She could have left me to the dogs. Abandoned me to die, but" He looked into my eyes, his sparkling with unmistakable love "She raised me as a single teenage mom and loved me with every fiber in her being. She was amazing. So how could I not think the same for other woman?"

I nodded, "That's- that's amazing. Were is she now?"

His face darkened, "She was kidnapped by a slave trade."

"Oh no! Then why are you here?"

"I've been searching for her for the past two years and I finally wandered into Central."

I grabbed the kid's hand, "I'll help you find her!"

He shook his head, "No, what we need to do is get you out of here and some were far away. You can go were ever you want now, so make a new start. Don't get involved with my crap." He smiled and squeezed my hand, "But first we need to get out of here. Come on."

Twenty minuets and a few more guards later we were out of the military detainment center running down the back streets and alleyways. Luckily we were still in civilian clothing so we blended in. We found a train station and slipped inside.

"Here go buy a ticket to the next town with this." He shoved a wad of paper bills into my hand.

"What about you?"

He grinned, "I'll follow the tracks and meet you in the next town. I can't do anything else in Central anyways."

I bought the ticket and we walked over to the train, I wheeled around and faced the kid.

"Okay I'll go but before I do I want to know something."

He looked at me, "And what would that be?"

"What's your name?"

He grinned slightly, "It's John Mackey."

He helped me onto the train and waved at me, "I'll see you in a while!" He shouted over the noise of the train, which had started up, "Make sure you wait for me!"

I nodded and waved at him until he disappeared from view then turned around and walked into the train.

_A.N: Okay-Dokay, so I looked at the last chapter and I realized something. _

_There was a disgustingly huge glitch and like half of the chapter had disappeared._

_So actually, Ch 3 is the rest of chapter 2 and the very beginning of the real chapter 3. But I think it worked out okay . . . maybe._

_Concerning a Mr. John Mackey, usually his name is John Matthews but I changed it in this story for a few reasons, none extremely important. My beautiful John is my ever-present-invisible-boyfriend/husband (which is weird 'cause I actually have a real boyfriend. We get to make fun of him a lot though.) He is also the first O.C (Original Character) that I ever came up with, which was in 5__th__ grade. I'm such a nerdy goob. In reality John's mother doesn't get raped, he doesn't have tan skin (it's amazingly pale) and his eyes are bright green, I wanted an Ishballan in the story though and I decided John was the perfect man for the job ;) _

_BTW John Mackey is a real person. If you can tell me who he is along with one of the songs he wrote (HINT HINT) I will give you something amazing (not really)._

_Anyways I'll totes def get a chapter posted next week. :) bye-bye!_

_Comments from Rirry-Chan88: Yeah, sometimes I feel bad for Boyfriend (My sister's actually existing boyfriend) because buddies Jimmy and Rian often comment about John. It's really quite amusing though, sometimes. And if my sister doesn't give a prize to the first person to find out who John Mackey is and tell us, then I'll write that person a one shot story or something. _


	4. Chapter of the Fourth

_A.N: Now I bet half of you are wondering ' When the heck are Ed and Al supposed to come into play? Is it even gonna happen?' well Ed was in the first chapter (in case you didn't notice) soooo they kind of just maybe need to re-appear. Don't fret my lovely little children! The sexy brother duo is about to return/make their appearance! BTW I've never actually rode a train before in my life so it might be a touch off_

CHAPTER OF THE FOURTH

The first door I opened was to a sleeper compartment so I slipped through there and into the next, which was a seater. I gave the ticket man my ticket and plopped down onto the first seat, which made a disgruntled noise as I threw myself onto it. I jumped slightly and looked over to my left were I saw a short, blond kid glaring at me with golden eyes. I jumped off of him,

"GEH! Um- I am super-duper sorry kid!" I said apologetically, "I didn't see you there and uh- yea . . . ummmm where's your mom?" I looked around the compartment then back at the kid who was muttering darkly beneath his breath. I leaned in a bit,

"Hay I said I was sorry! What's your problem shorty?" I leaned back, "I just discovered that I hate snot-nosed brats. Thanks."

He whipped his head up, "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL-"

"Geeze brother, when will you get a hold of yourself? If I didn't know you I would have thought that you were a snotty brat too."

I turned around and looked up at a tall kid with brown hair and hazel eyes,

"If you stopped having such a height complex people would like you more ya' know."

"BUT AAALL!" Blondie groaned, "You just don't understand! Being called a snotty nosed brat by someone who's younger than you is really insulting" he put his chin in his hands and made a pouty face, "You're so lucky, you've always been tall . . ."

I looked over at Blondie, "Umm- how old are you"

He looked up, "I'm eighteen. Why?"

"Stand up."

He stood up. I put my hands on my hips and glared at him, "You can _not_ be eighteen."

"Oh yea!" he protested, "And why's that?"

"Because I'm fifteen and you're _barely_ at my eye level." I stood on my tiptoes, "Look I can even see over your head."

Dark miasma began clouding around his head. I backed up a bit and looked over at the other kid who walked over and hit his neck with a well-executed knife-hand strike. Blondie slumped to the ground and the other kid (Blondie had said his name, Al?) picked him up, threw him back onto the seat then sat down beside him. He looked over at me and smiled politely, "Would you please sit? I'm really sorry about my older brother he's a bit . . . different."

I nodded and sat on the bench opposite of him.

"So your name is Al?"

He nodded, "It's short for Alphonse. This is my brother Edward, Ed for short."

"Alphonse and Edward huh? Those are cute names. I like them."

Al blushed slightly, "Ah-um" *chough* "Thanks. So what's your name?"

"Oh my name? It's-"

I furrowed my brow and thought, I swear, I knew what my name was, someone told me what it was barely two hours ago. Oh well, what was gone was gone; still it bugged me that I couldn't remember. I threw up hands and shrugged my shoulders,

"It's gone. Sorry."

Al looked at me and asked quizzically, "What's gone?

"My name." I sighed exasperatedly, "I can't remember it."

"Do you have amnesia?"

I nodded, "Yuppers, ever since this morning."

He looked at me sympathetically, "I'm sorry. Do you know what might have caused it?"

I shook my head, "But I was arrested this morning so that might be why."

"What were you arrested for?"

"I did a human transmutation to bring my mom back to life with alchemy. I have no clue what any of that means though. Do you?"

Alphonse sat back in the seat, sighed and stared at the ceiling, "Your mom too huh? Well that explains your memory loss."

"It does? How?"

"Equivalent exchange, its part of alchemy. Here's how it works . . ."

He spent the rest of the train ride explaining everything about alchemy, what had happened to their mom and the adventure they had trying to get their bodies back. I won't tell you guys all that though because you probably don't want to hear all of that.

When the train pulled up to the station both Al and I stood up.

"Are you getting off here?" he asked.

"Yes. I only had enough money to get to the next station."

"Well if you help me carry my brother and help me find a hotel you're welcome to stay with us.""

"Really?" I said relived, "Thanks! How long will you guys stay here?"

We got off the train while Al thought about it, "herm . . . I would say a week maybe? Then were going back to the Rockbell's."

We drug Ed off the platform and navigated out of the station, "How long do you think it would take for someone to walk here from central?"

"About a day. Why?"

I explained to him about John and how he would meet me here.

He nodded, "Well you can start looking for him tomorrow. If you still haven't found him by the end of the week you can come to the Rockbell's with us."

I nodded and looked up. We had arrived at a hotel that looked fairly decent so we went inside and checked out a room on the seventh floor. By the time we got into the room we were exhausted Ed was super heavy to begin with and his automail leg didn't help either. We threw him onto the floor and each plopped onto a different bed then promptly collapsed leaving Ed in a state of utter confusion when he woke up two hours later.

Ed paced around the room while Al and I sat on the beds watching him.

"So you transmutated your mom and lost all of your memories?"

"Yes from what I've heard."

"Do you plan on getting them back?"

"Ye-"

I stopped and looked down at my hands. Did I _really_ want to get them back? I was fine and dandy right were I was. Wouldn't all that change if I got them back? As far as I could tell getting back my memories met that I would be stuck in prison for the rest of my life and leaving this new one that I had started which was, by far, much more exciting. I looked back up at Ed.  
"Honestly? I don't know."

He stopped pacing and looked at me, "Really?"

I shrugged my shoulders; "It's not like anybodies waiting for me back home. My dad apparently died when I was little so my mom was the only one I had left. That's why I transmutated her."

Ed looked at me, "You only had your mom?"

I nodded.

"Did you live in central?"

I nodded my head again and Ed fist pumped,

"HA! Told you Al! See she was real!"

AL sighed and pulled a wallet out of his back pocket, throwing it like a shuriken at his brother, who caught it with his forehead (ME: how does that work exactly? O_o). Ed fell backwards and caught the wallet before it hit his face again. He giggled like a five-year-old on crack and exclaimed, "YES! I'm in charge of you my lovely for the next week. I'm going to go get dinner! BYE!

"Don't pick anything weird and don't forget to get enough for three!" Al called after him as he rushed out of the door. Al sighed and said, "If you don't mind I think I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Okay. It's fine, I'll take one after you."

He nodded, "Alright sounds good." Then took some clothes out of his suitcase and trotted off to the bathroom.

Five minuets later he was out of the shower. He walked back into the bedroom were I was lying on the bed.

"Hey Alphonse? Can you lend me some clothes to change into?"  
He nodded, "You can use some of Ed's. Here come take a look."

I looked up, "Will they fit me?"

"Psshh, yea, I can modify them a bit with alchemy."

I nodded and we rummaged through Ed's suitcase. I gave him the requirements (basically I told him how long to make it) then dashed off to the bathroom.

Ten minuets later there was a knock on the door, I turned off the shower and stuck my head around the shower curtain,

"What?"

"Are you done yet?" asked Al, "I'm done with your clothes. I'll leave them outside the door okay?"

"Thanks! I'll be out in a few minuets." I replied.

I got out of the shower and dried off. I opened the door nabbed the clothes then changed. When I walked out Al stuck his head around the corner and gapped in amazement at the steam gushing out behind me,

"Where the heck did all that steam come from?" he asked

"Uh the shower?"

"Oh, yea . . . duh . . ."

"You did a great job on the clothes by the way. They fit me perfectly!"  
I was now dressed in a black long-sleeve shirt and pants.

"Here throw this on too. I changed the color so it wouldn't clash with your eyes."

He threw a purple coat at me. I caught it and looked at it. Al had made it longer and kept the logo on the, but he had indeed change it to a dark purple color that matched my eyes perfectly. I slipped it on.

"Thanks Al that's really sweet of you." I spun around, "How do I look?"

"Great. I did pretty good if I do say so myself."

"Oh you did great." I said seductively as I slid towards him. We embraced then had a 'macking party in which I lost both a lung and my virginity.

NOT REALLY! I not a creepy fetish-y person so actually this is what happened . . .

… "Goob don't get _too _full of yourself."

We stood there for a while grinning like dofuses when the door suddenly bashed open. Al and I ran back through the bedroom and saw Ed stumble through the door with someone on his back. He walked over to the door then threw him on the bed. I recognized the tan face immediately.

"JOHN!?"

His eyes blinked open and I ran over to him, "Oh my gosh, are you okay? What happened?"

He blinked some more and his eyes fixed on me and said in a slurred manner, "Geeze Louise, I musta' died and gone to heaven 'cause unless my eyes deceive me I got an angle hoverin' over me."

I giggled and Ed rolled his eyes, "He sounds like Mustang. So you know this guy?"

I nodded then turned back to John, bopping his head playfully, "Nope sorry you aren't dead yet, you just passed out."

His eyes focused completely and widened, "No way?" he grabbed my hand and sat up, "Told you I'd find you." He grinned widely and looked around catching sight of Ed, "Hey! Blondie! You didn't die!"

"I sure thought _YOU _had," he retorted, "What the heck happened anyways?"

John shrugged his shoulders, "Well after I pushed this doll onto the train I jumped on the back and hitchhiked. I ended up falling off about five minuets away and blacked out for a bit. When I woke back up I walked to the town and started looking around town for her." He pointed to me, "Then I saw you getting attacked by that gang so I jumped in and helped you out. Then I got really light-headed for some reason and passed out again, ad then when I wake up I've found the doll I was looking for! I gotta hand it to you, you're pretty useful. A damn good fighter too."

Al face palmed, "Well no wonder you collapsed. You probably have a concussion. Ed, why did you get into a gang fight?"

"They were making fun of me . . . " He grumbled.

Al sighed then turned back to John, "Well you'll need to stay here for the night then we'll take you to the hospital tomorrow."  
"YAY!" I said, "Thanks Al!"

Then we all had dinner (That sure was interesting) and went to bed. John and I got the beds and Al got the couch. Ed slept on the floor because no one loves him. And that was how I got reunited with John.

_A.N: AAAAAAAANNNNNNNND it's a wrap! John is pretty goofy. But then again so is everyone else in this world. Mustang might show up later . . . that is still yet undecided. On a more sadder/happier note I finished reading the Fullmeatal Alchemist series on Friday and OH MY GOSH! I cried. That was sooooo . . . I don't even know. I also finished watching Shounen Onmyouji, AAAAAAAAAGHGHGHGGGGHGHG! I cried sooo hard. It was hard to pay attention though because my other sister, Kora, was watching YouTube videos and laughing her butt off the entire time. But I bawled like a baby. ERMEGERSH it was so sad. I even threw my pillow pet at the T.V. SO yea. Now I'm reading Rave Master and it's really super hilarious I totes def ship Haru and Ellie way hard man they are adorable together :) but I think Plue is my favorite character. He's . . . different to say the least. Sorry about my sporadic chapter posting BTW. I cry sometimes at night because I feel like such a terrible person. (not really) I'll post another chappy ASAP (or maybe not . . .)_

_Anyways whatever! TTFN Ta-ta for now!_

_Love,_

_Talia-tan_

_Rirry-chan88: Good lord John is odd. That's why my silly sister loves him though. Anyway, you guys should totes-de-, wait, if I say that, I'll effectively begin speaking like my sister, and I just can't have that. You guys should most definitely read the other stories on this account (Especially my One Piece story, and my soon to appear Fairy Tail story)_


	5. Chapter of the Fifth

_A.N: AHAHAHAHAHAHA Only 11 more days till schools out! I shall soon be a fish! I don't know about you but have you noticed that most manga characters have a 'You saved my life so I have to pay you back a million times over' kind of gene? Anyways I'm gonna let you guys read this amazing chapter!_

CHAPTER OF THE FIFTH 

Ed, Al and I all sat in the waiting room of the hospital we had found that morning. John was getting a check-up (we didn't want him dying) then we were going to go shopping. I looked over at Ed who was nervously bouncing his legs in his chair next to me.

"What's the matter?" I asked

"Oh . . . It's nothing." He replied. But something was obviously bugging him. So I turned to Al

"What's his problem?" I asked him.

"Believe it or not brother is actually a very caring person. He's just worried about our new friend."

I looked over at Ed who blushed slightly and stared down at his boots. I was about to make a snarky comment when John waltzed through the door. The three of us jumped out of our seats

"You okay?" asked as we checked him out.

"Yup! As long I don't go jumping off a train anytime soon I should be fine."

I rolled my eyes and linked my arm through his.

"So what are we going shopping for?" I asked Al.

"Well we need to buy you and John some clothes then we just have to pick up a few miscellaneous things." He replied as we walked out of the hospital and onto the busy streets.

I hugged myself defensively and pouted, "But I like my clothes!"  
I twirled around in a dainty manner, "I especially like my coat."

Ed's eyes narrowed slightly "Hey . . . is that one f my coats? Why is it purple?"

Al looked away innocently, "Whatever are you talking about brother? You have your coat on right now."

"Yeah and I have like five spares in my suitcase." He replied (obsessive much?)

"Oh those were all _yours_?"

"OF COURSE THEY'RE ALL MINE!" he yelled back then he whined, "Why did you steal one of my coats?"

"Because it was the polite thing to do." Al replied, "Unless you wanted her to run around naked."

At that exact moment Ed and I locked eyes. He blushed and retorted, "O-of course not I-"

"Would only want to see Winry naked?" Al finished

"Aajkdhfyuifrnij-ab-bup-erm . . . " Ed spluttered turning the darkest shade of red a human could ever hope to possibly achive.

"Yea that's what I thought. So, is it okay that she borrows your coat?"

Ed nodded still obviously flustered by the Winry comment. So naturally I had to ask,

"Who's Winry?"

Ed began blushing again and looked down at the ground while twiddling his fingers together in a nervous manner,

"No one important." He mumbled

"Psh please! No one important my ass!" Al stated, "Winry in a childhood friend of ours." Then he leaned in closed and whispered, "And she'd be my sister-in-law if my brother would just get the balls to ask her to marry him. She'd say yes of course but brother just doesn't seem to get that. He's wanted to ask her since we were like five"

"NO I HAVE NOT!" He protested. Apparently the child had Vulcan hearing.

"Whatever!" Al said, "Lets get started."

And with that we started off towards the shopping district.

We made quite the rambunctious group. Al was in front leading the way while John and I zoomed about like excited children with Ed trailing along sulkily behind us. Okay so maybe John and I were the only ones being rambunctious but we were rambunctious enough for all four of us. We bought some nice clothes for John and I then we found an out-of-the-way restaurant to eat lunch. We were just having a grand old time like any normal group of kids having a normal day shopping and having fun until a dark shadow fell across the table. The four of us looked up at the meanest, scariest looking man I had ever seen. He leaned across the table and glared at Ed and John,

"So I hear that you guys ruffed up some of my boys yesterday. Is that true?"

"That depends." Said Ed coolly, "What did they look like?"

"They were some of my best fighters, they should have had braids like this lovely lady." I flinched slightly as he grabbed my braid and stroked it gingerly. I was the closest to him and he was freaking me out, "They also should have had dragon tattoos on their right cheek. Sound familiar?"

Ed and John looked at each other and nodded,

"Yea those were the guys who attacked us." John replied.

The guys face twisted into a sadistic grin giving us a spectacular view of his yellowed and rotting teeth. "Well hospital bills are a touch expensive so just give me say . . . twenty million and I'll just forget you guys even existed. How does that sound?"

Ed thought about it for a few seconds, "Nah, I don't feel like helping out low-lives like you."

The guys grip on my braid tightened and I winced slightly in pain. Al was the only one who seemed to notice and began frantically glaring at Ed and John who were completely oblivious.

"What was that?" he growled, "Sorry but 'no' isn't an option."

"Why not?" said Ed, "You have nothing to bargain with."  
"Oh but I do." He said as he yanked me out of the chair and put me in a gorgeous choke-hold that I would have complimented on had I not been three feet above the ground unable to breath.  
"Come to the Creature's Den by six tomorrow evening with either the money or a fight if not . . . who knows what I might do to her?" He leaned in and kissed my face in a sexual manner, "I'm just dyeing to have a new play thing and I'm sure the boys feel the same."

Then he dragged me out of the restaurant while the guys all sat there dumbfounded. He threw open a car door and set me in the back seat.

"Be nice Sam, she's special."  
I turned to see a tall redhead sitting next to me in the car. He wore a blue button up vest that was open in the front revealing a largely muscled chest and a six-pack. He grabbed me and laid me down on his black slacks then grinned down at me, "I hope you become un-special reeeaaaallly fast baby 'cause you look like your fun to play with."  
Then he pressed a slightly damp cloth against my face and I passed out."

_A.N: WOW NO ONE EVER SAW THAT COMING! I'm sorry . . . I needed a good story arc and this was the easiest one that I could come up with. DON'T FRET MY CHILDREN OF THE CORN! Our lovely protagonist shall keep her virginity! Nothing etchy is going to happen to her :) and I hope you enjoyed a lovely "Lets all make fun of Ed" Session I just couldn't help myself. He left himself wide open for it ;P well I'll post the next chapter as swiftly as the donkey flies my children (Which I don't think is very fast . . .) Well whatevs…_

_TTYL LUV U GUYS!_

_Rirry-chan- Lovely chapter, right guys? Ain't my sister just great? But that Vulcan comment is mine. Well, actually, I got it from watching the Big Bang Theory, but still, she wouldn't have even known about it if I hadn't used it when commenting on our good buddy Jimmy. But yeah, next chapter is going to just be magnificent, all of you will have to bask in the glory of my sister's writing! _


	6. Chapter of the Sixth

_A.N: WOO-HOO! School got out last week and I am PUMPED! Now all I have to worry about is if I can wrestle the Wii from my brothers ;)_

CHAPTER OF THE SIXTH

"Hay girly you alive in there?"

I felt someone tap my cheek sharply. I groaned and was about to fall asleep again when I remembered the predicament I had gotten myself into. Actually Ed and John got me into this mess but what was the use in being mad at them? I sat up and the room span in circles around me. Someone gently pushed me back down onto the bed, "Hay hay. Hold your horses there girly! Sam never goes easy on the chloroform so you'll probably be dizzy for a while so chill a bit and you'll be rearin' to go in no time."

I stared at the ceiling and it slowly stopped spinning. I glanced over and saw a girl sitting on a stool next to me. She was tall with tan skin and shiny black eyes. Her hair was black too and had light blue highlights running through like rivers and had been tied back into a messy ponytail.

"Were am I?" I asked. My tongue felt like a brick coated with sandpaper.

"You are in my room at a club known as the Creature's Den were the Creature gang hangs out and calls home."

"Okay. So how long have I been here?"

She thought about it for a minute, "Well I managed to drag you in here about two hours ago but I think you were here longer than that. I had to save you from Sam by the way so you're welcome."

"Uh- Thanks?"

"No prob, so can you sing or dance?"

"I don't know. Why?"

She grinned, "Because I finally have a fellow female friend that looks like they have some kind of talent. All the other girls work in the kitchen or bar and I want to claim you as my show buddy before they get another cook or bartender."

I shrugged, "Well I love the fact that you want me to perform with you but my friends are probably going to get me sometime tomorrow, hopefully, so I don't think I'll be here that long."

"Yea I heard about that. Your friends must be pretty badass by the way, 'cause I've never seen Drake's team beat up that badly before since I've been here. So what time did the boss say they needed to be up here?"

"By six I think."

She made a pouty face and sighed, "Darn, that means you're going to only be here for about twenty-four hours. Win some loose some I guess. The name's Ophilia by the way. What's yours?"

By now the room had stopped spinning and I had sat up,

"That is a really good question. I have amnesia."

Ophilia tapped her chin with her fingers. "Well that wont do . . . how about ummm-" she snaped her figers and pointed at me, "Europa May Matthews?!"

"Were did you pull that from?"

"It's the name of one of my dogs. That's a good thing by the way. Not an insult."

"I wasn't taking it as one but alright."  
We sat there like dorks for a while (I tend to do that a lot in this story) when the guy who was in the car with me, Sam (?), stomped into the room,

"Hay Phil you're on in like five minutes so get dressed."  
Ophilia stood up and crossed her arms in a defiant manner.  
"For the last time Sam my name is _Ophilia_ not _Phil_! If you call me Phil one more time I'll just have to start calling you Samantha and I know you'd _LOVE_ that." She added with a smirk to her face as Sam clenched his fists in anger,

"I swear if you do that I'll-"

"You'll what? If you do anything the boss would kill you and you know it. So buzz off I gotta get ready."

Sam scowled at her then stomped off. Ophilia turned around and sighed,

"Sorry you had to endure that family spat. Sam and I never really got along."  
"It's fine." I replied, then back tracked about a mile, "Wait you two are siblings?!"

"Not by blood. Everyone in the gang thinks of each other as their family so we're pretty tight. Sam is a prejudice, sexist, jerk though and he always picks on me."

"Why?"

She smiled, "Because I'm not totally human and I'm a woman."

I looked at her strangely, "You seem human to me . . . "

"Well I used to be human. I was an orphan that was taken in by the science department in Central." She shivered, "They did a lot of things to me and I was the only one who survived in my group. Maybe it's because I wanted to live and I wanted to be free . . . " She gazed off into space deep in thought, then continued, "Anyways they broke me out on a random run then they took me in and I've lived with them ever since. Here, watch."

I sat in awe as light blue feathers sprouted on her arms and legs then brown wings with black and blue accents sprouted from her back. Her hair took on a more feathery texture then she spun around,

"Ta-da! I'm a bird chimera! One of the best chimeras ever created by central."

"That's freakin' awesome." I managed to say.

"Oh stop you." She blushed slightly, transforming back into a human, "Anyways I gotta get ready."

She changed from a tank top and cargo shorts to a strapless, smoky grey dress that hung around her knees. She transformed again and beckoned for me to follow,

"Come on. Follow me."

We walked up a flight of stairs and onto a long corridor then onto a back stage area. Then someone stepped out of another door and I almost had a heart attack. The kid looked freakishly like John. The only difference was that he had long dark brown hair that was tied back into a braid, glasses and a dragon tattoo on his right cheek. Okay so maybe he didn't really look like John but the tan skin and red eyes are what threw me for a loop. He was in a dress shirt and slacks with a coat thrown over his shoulders.

"There you are Ms. Ophilia!" he said pushing his glasses up his nose in a nervous manner, "Here the boss wanted you to have this."

He handed her a diamond chocker that even in the dimly lit area sparkled. Ophilia gingerly took it and placed it around her neck with a depressed look on her face.

"Tobi . . . how much did this cost?"

Tobi shrugged his shoulders, "He wouldn't tell me."  
Ophilia sighed, "Okay . . . well how's your arm?"

He shifted his coat and blushed slightly, "It's okay I guess . . . They fractured it pretty badly though so I don't know how long it'll take to heal."

She patted him gently on the shoulder, "Well don't push yourself to hard and it'll be better in no time. I miss the fact that you can't play piano for me while it's broken so get better soon kay?"

Tobi nodded his head vigorously, "Will do Ms. Ophilia! Good luck with your show!"

"Thanks I'll try my best. I'd actually better get going. Would you watch after Europa for me while I'm performing? Sam's got his eye on her and I don't want him to try and do anything."

Tobi seemed to notice me for the first time and smiled at me, "Sure thing Ms. Ophilia. My name's Tobius Markus. Follow me."

We followed Ophilia like baby ducks till we reached the entrance to the stage where we stopped. Ophilia walked onto center stage and the spotlight shined down on her. The entire room fell silent and she began to sing.

_Come away with me in the night_

_Come away with me_

_And I will write you a song_

_Come away with me on a train_

_Come away were they can't tempt us_

_With their lies_

_I want to walk with you._

_On a cloudy day_

_In fields were the yellow grass grows knee-high _

_So wont you try to come_

_Come away with me and we'll kiss_

_On a mountain top_

_Come away with me _

_And I'll never stop loving you _

The piano began playing a slow, melancholy solo and Ophilia swayed along with it as if hypnotized. Then she continued to sing.

_And I want to wake up with the rain_

_Falling on a tin roof_

_While I'm safe here in your arms _

_So all I ask is for you _

_To come away with me in the night_

_Come away with me _

The piano finished of with a chord and the room was so silent it was loud. Oh my lord, the child sounded like a chorus of angels. She walked off stage with her wings trailing behind her. It was so quiet you could hear the feathers rustle against each other. A single clap that caused the room to burst into full applause broke the silence. Ophilia smiled and waved and someone screamed, "I'll go away with you!" Causing everyone else in the bar to laugh. When she walked by me she grabbed my hand and drug me back to her room after giving Tobi a quick awkward hug.

"Ohpilia that was amazing!" I said

"Thanks! It's gonna be your turn tomorrow."

"WHAT?!"  
She stared at me straight faced for a while then dissolved into laughter,

"HAHAHA OH your face! I'm kidding, I'm kidding! But I'm gonna change again so can you grab us some food?"

"Sure." Then I walked off slightly flustered.

I wandered around looking for the kitchen. I found a hallway that had lights turned on all the way down and smelled tasty so I assumed that the kitchen was down this way. I turned to walk down it when Sam popped out of nowhere. He pinned me against the wall and purred, "You lost sweetie?"  
I thought for a moment, "Uh- not really? I'm trying to get to the kitchen."  
"Oh its down thata way." He jerked his head towards the end of the hall then leaned in tickling my ear with his breath, "But I can give you something that tastes better."

He started to kiss my neck; well it felt more like he was trying to suck my blood out but whateves. I tried to wiggle away from him but that didn't work 'cause apparently trying to escape means that you're enjoying it. Sam started to lift up my shirt and I yelped a bit. I was felling VERY violated. Suddenly a huge hand clapped onto Sam's shoulder.

"SAM! What did I tell you about her?"

We both looked up at the owner of the overly large hand. It belonged to the boss who had kidnapped me earlier. I took the chance to wiggle out from under Sam's grip and bowed politely,

"Thank you sir. That was insanely awkward."

"See Sam she didn't even like it. You need to learn how to read people better."

He boxed one of Sam's ears and he promptly collapsed on the ground. Then the boss kicked him over with his foot and poked him in the face. Sam stirred and looked around. He seemed . . . different somehow. When he noticed were he was he groaned and covered his eyes with his hands.

"It happened again didn't it?" He moaned

The boss nodded, "Yeah I stopped you though so nothing happened. Good to have you back Bob."

I look from the boss to Sam, who was now not Sam but Bob, and then back to the boss,  
"I thought his name was Sam?"

The boss glanced over at me and helped Bob-Sam up from the floor,

"It is. But his name is also Bob. He has a split personality. Bob is a real sweet, goody-two-shoes kid and Sam is a womanizer in every sense of the word. Usually if you box his ears you can change him but it doesn't always work and we never know what else can set him off. Needless to say he keeps us on our toes."

I looked over at Bob, who blushed profusely and stuck out his hand,

"Hi I'm Robert O'Leary, Bob for short. I'm sorry if I did anything to you. It's nice to meet you."  
I shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you to Bob, I'm Europa Matthews."

The boss coughed and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Well I need to talk to Ms. Matthews here for a minute so could you be so kind as to take some food down to Ophilia's room for them?"

Bob nodded and walked off to the kitchens while I followed the boss to his office.

_A.N: OH SNAP END OF THE CHAPTER! Don't worry. I'll try and get something posted again soon. I started freshman marching camp this week. It finished Thursday and according to all the upperclassmen in my section we are all superb marchers and we are way better then they were freshman year which I think, personally, is saying something because I'm in the trumpet section and trumpets are VERY egotistical and full of themselves and think they are better athan everyone at everything. Which can be a teensy bit annoying sometimes and none of my other friends understand because they are all woodwind players. Except friend Jimmy, he's a percussionist. ;P_

_I shall post another chappy as swiftly as the donkey flies. Love yall! Oh and by the way I looked up what Children of the Corn was and it sounds friken' SCARY! I will NEVER watch it. And the song Ophilia sings is called Come Away With Me (Gee never would have guessed!) and its by Norah Jones. Also Ophilia is spelled wrong because I want it to so HA!  
_

_Rirry-Chan: Anyone else think that my darling sister mentioning Children of the Corn is odd? Our reading teacher mentioned it on like, the third to last day of school. Anyhow, isn't this chapter wonderful? Ophilia (which should be spelt Ophelia) is apparently based off me, except I can't sing. My voice makes small children cry. It's sad. But isn't this chapter just hilarious? I think it is, but I have an odd sense of humor. _


	7. Chapter of the Seventh

_A.N: Sooo guess what? I have a total of 59 views and 17 visitors on this story! :) I feel so loved! Also I love it when you guys leave comments. I want to know what you guys think of my stories so I better myself as a writer. :)_

CHAPTER OF THE SEVENTH

"Here sit."

The boss pulled out a chair for me and I sat down. He walked over to his side of the desk and plopped down in a high backed leather armchair he rested his head against the back and sighed,

"Your name's Europa correct?"

"Yes sir"

"My name is Jacksonious Price and I'm the leader of this rag-tag group of misfits."

"I thought it was a gang?"  
Mr. Price laughed, "I guess our actions get ourselves classified as a gang. But we're more like misfits, I can't think of a single person in this group that doesn't have something wrong with them. I was a pick-pocket orphan, Ophilia's a chimera, Bob has a split personality and Tobi's an _Ishbalan, _though with the way things are going that might not be a problem for much longer . . . and those are only a few of the hundreds of examples I could give. We all love each other like a family, a messed up one but a family all the same."

I rested my chin in one of my hands, "I can kinda understand the chimera thing and I get the split personality thing too. But what's wrong with being Ishbalan?"  
Mr. Price stood up and began pacing, "Haven't you been around these past few years?"

I made a face, "Er . . . kind of. I have amnesia, Opilia actually gave me my name."

He smiled, "She's a good kid. I thought I recognized the name. It's one of the dog's names."  
He gazed out into space for a while and I wondered how I thought he had been scary earlier. Then he returned and continued pacing, "Then in a way you are blessed my dear, to not remember the bloody past this country has. It all started years ago with a civil war in Ishbal. People in high up places in our government plotted it all to create-"  
Something in my memory stirred, "The philosophers stone."  
Mr. Price raised his eyebrow, "So you haven't forgotten everything?"  
I shook my head, "No on the train ride here I had the opportunity to talk to someone who was heavily involved in the war."  
"Ah I see. Yes there were a few people who figured out something was wrong and fought against the evil that the rest of this country had ignored for far to long."  
"Like Ed and Al." I interrupted

"Who?"  
"Well their real names are Edward and Alphonse Elric. I'm traveling with them."  
Mr. Price laughed and smacked the table, "So that's why dragon squad got their butt's kick! You're hanging out with the Elric brothers!"

I nodded, "Do you know them?"  
"Who doesn't? There alchemic geniuses! The older one is a state alchemist and he got in when he was twelve. He's the youngest state alchemist to date."

"Oh. So what did you need to talk to me about?"

His face became slightly more serious, "I just wanted to let you know that earlier, what I said about me letting the boys do whatever they wanted to you? That was an act. I need money to pay for the medical bills and I figured that was the best threat. But I felt bad about it and figured you were probably worried about it."  
I sighed with relief, "Thanks thats a lot off my chest. Anything else?"  
"Uh- yes. Europa, I have been thinking and I'm gonna let you go. I'll get the money another way, because between you and me I don't think your friends are going to give me the ransom fee and it's more trouble then it's worth. You can leave whenever you want but always keep in mind that we're always looking for a new family member and you're always welcome to visit." He looked over at the clock, "Well Opilia's probably worried that you haven't come back yet and I bet your hungry so I should probably let you go."  
I stood and shook his hand "Thanks."  
Then before I closed the door I added, "Oh by the way, the chokehold you did on me earlier? I thought it was very nicely done."

I closed the door the rest of the way and I could still hear him laughing clear at the other end of the hall.

"So you're leaving first thing tomorrow?"  
I nodded and shoved some bread in my mouth. I was back in Ophilia's room and we were sitting on her bed. I had just finished telling her about my chat with Mr. Price,

"I don't want them to tear up the place. Especially after you were all so nice to me."

Ophilia nodded then picked up the dishes and set them down by the door, then came back and flipped back the sheets,

"C'mon we should probably go to bed."

I stood up and gave her a big hug,

"Thanks . . . for everything."  
She hugged me back,

"Your welcome."  
Then we got into bed and fell asleep hoping that the next morning would be okay.

_A.N: And we're done! Almost finished with the arc to! It'll be wrapped up within the next one to two chapters! Then it's on to the next arc in which another star in the anime will make their appearance! We will also be seeing more of Ed and Al. Sorry this chappy was so short :/ but I have more time to write so I'll try to post more frequently.  
I'll post as swiftly as the donkey flies my lovelies!_

_Rirry-Chan: Donkies don't fly!_


End file.
